


Been So Long

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One of My Favorites, Reincarnation, Soulmates, because it's not, kind of character death, not going to tag it as that though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Another life, another time ...
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 1





	Been So Long

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

**A/N: I have no idea where this came from, but who am I to question my muse?**

Yoochun watched as Jaejoong’s eyes went lifeless. A pair of long fingers closed them a moment later. Tears dripped down Yoochun’s cheeks.

The gray surrounding him rippled.

“Ah, babe, what’s wrong?” Strong arms wrapped around him.

Yoochun leaned into the embrace. “I hate watching you die.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “Same here, darling. I’m glad you’re here this time.”

“Me, too.”

“Any idea how long we’ll be here?”

Yoochun shrugged.

This last life was so hard, so hard on both of them. They missed their chance at meeting. Their eyes had met through the window of a subway, and Yoochun knew, knew he should have gotten off and talked to the blond cutie staring at him. But he hadn’t. He had an important business meeting to get to. And then he died. Only thirty-one. But Jae had lived into his seventies. Alone. With no one there as he fought cancer.

“I’m so sorry,” Yoochun whispered. “I’m so sorry you were alone.”

Jae held him closer. “It’s okay, babe. It happens.”

The kiss turned to touches, the touches to moans, desperate and needy.

“Please, darling,” Jae whispered. “Please.”

They never knew how long they had. Sometimes only enough for a kiss, sometimes for bout after bout of lovemaking. But then they were always separated, always torn apart. There was an edge to their bodies this time, a fierceness as Jae slid in and out of him. How much longer could they do this? Their cries of pleasure were swallowed by the emptiness around them, a gray nothing they knew so well. It hurt to look at it when Yoochun was alone, and it hurt to look at Jae when he wasn’t. But Jae was color, skin and hair and eyes, in a sea of bleakness.

“I love you,” Jae whispered, as their breaths became steady again.

“I love you,” Yoochun replied.

Silence. Touches returned, kisses, smiles. Time. Never enough time.

Jaejoong faded first.

“God, not yet,” Yoochun screamed. “Please not yet, please.”

A wisp of a hand touched his cheek. “I’ll find you, babe. Don’t worry.”

“No, no, no. Please no.”

“I love you. Forever.”

His begging turned to desperate cries as the feel of Jae’s skin disappeared. Yoochun curled into a ball. This was worse than watching him die. Every moment alone in this grayness was painful. Half of him was missing, a half of a whole, and a half who he may never see again, may never meet.

It was a relief when almost instantly, the gray rushed away, and then everything was white and bright and strange arms held him and his cries echoed off of walls. And he was cold, oh so very cold.

“Congratulations, it’s a boy.”

_Moments Later_

Yoochun watched Jaejoong in the recording booth, watched as his mouth formed words, and Yoochun sang along.

_With all my heart, with all my soul, with all my mind, with all my strength_

Their eyes met through the glass, and Jae smiled. Yoochun’s heart clenched as he returned the smile. And for Yoochun it was like everything clicked. His best friend. Who he jokingly called his soul mate. But he believed it. With every look, every nervous kiss, every breath against his neck, he believed it. _with all my heart, with all my soul_

He must have looked like a dork, because Jae started laughing, and couldn’t stop.

He left the recording booth and came to Yoochun and hugged him. “What the hell, man? Now I have to redo it.”

Yoochun held him tightly, fingers clutched in the front of his shirt.

“Hey, babe, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Yoochun said, words muffled in Jae’s neck. “For once, absolutely nothing.”


End file.
